It All Started With A Bet
by Symphonic Aria
Summary: A short series chronicling a bet made between Team Rocket Executives Proton and Archer, what Proton does to complete the bet, a few moments in between and after, and a Team Rocket member who can't be figured out. Rated M for mature themes.


So, before anyone asks where I'm going with this idea, keep this in mind: I'm weird. Please don't ask where this crazy, possibly disturbing, and absolutely deranged idea came from. I'm just spitting out what has been coming to mind lately for my writing. The reason I haven't updated "Sing For Me" lately is because I suck at writing fight scenes, even if they are simple. And yes, there is a minor fight scene coming up.

Ummm...if anyone else has any questions, feel free to message them or put them in a review.

I do not own any of the characters anyone might recognize, which are probably only the Team Rocket Executives from the HeartGold/SoulSilver games or the HeartGold/SoulSilver chapters of the Pokemon Adventures manga (although it hasn't officially been started yet though, but you get the point). I also don't own any of the Pokemon mentioned.

And now, for the first chapter of "It All Started With A Bet."

* * *

"Proton! You've finally returned!" Archer greeted the young Rocket Executive as he entered his office, seemingly disgruntled. Proton threw himself into a chair with a scowl on his face.

"This process of taking the Slowpoke tails is much…much more irritating than I expected." Proton muttered, turning his head down and pressing two fingers to his temple.

"For you good sir? Why, you are one of our strongest. What could be so troubling?" Archer asked with a smirk.

"There are many trainers that rebel. They are easy to defeat, but getting rid of the pests takes too much precious time."

"Maybe you just need some time to relax. I'll send Petrel in for you tomorrow."

Proton grumbled. "How are things here?"

"Decent. We recently sent out our first spy squadron to infiltrate the Goldenrod Radio Tower. They should have phase one completed within two days time."

"Excellent."

"Yes. The spy division leader is not pleased, however. She says that we chose to send out the rookie squadron." It was Archer's turn to scowl slightly now.

"Who is she to oppose our choices? She is not an executive!"

"Yes, but she might as well be. She has been a part – an important part – of Team Rocket just as long as you, Ariana, Petrel, and I. There are no doubts of her skills and talents."

"That doesn't matter! She hasn't been a part of all these plans. She works behind the scenes, training the Grunts and our spies."

"And our spies are exactly the reason we were able to successfully gain this hideout in this small, insignificant town once known for its ninjas! Or…" Archer now had a devious smile on his face.

"Or what?" Proton spat.

"I was only going to suggest that you might be jealous of the fact that she is even younger than you and held in equal regard."

Proton show up from his seat in fury and slammed his hand on Archer's desk.

"Never suggest that again. She is twenty-one, only four years younger than me!"

Then there was a knock at the door. Proton sat back down calmly as Archer said, "Enter."

A young woman opened the door and stepped in. Her shiny black hair was pinned up neatly. She wore a bodysuit, corset, and boots, all in black. There was a Vulpix by her side and she had a look of total indifference on her face, with the exception of her slightly narrowed eyes.

"Ahh, Miss Scarlett has joined us." Archer said. "What is the meaning of your visit this evening?"

"Sir, the leader of Squadron One has just radioed back that they are at the halfway point between Mahogany Town and Goldenrod City." Scarlett replied in a monotone voice.

"Splendid!"

'_I still think he should have sent out Squadron Nine…' _Scarlett thought with frustration while tuning out Archer's and Proton's conversation about their plans for Team Rocket's regrouping efforts in the Johto region.

"Scarlett? Are there any other reports?" Archer asked, focusing his attention back on her.

"No sir. That is all."

She left Archer's office and the two men resumed their talk.

"That arrogant little – " Proton began to hiss, but Archer interrupted him.

"Now, now, Proton. Take a minute to breathe."

All was silent. Archer began to talk of arrangements for the Slowpoke Well.

"Now, Petrel will be stationed there tomorrow – and the day after if necessary – instead of you."

"Fine. What would you have me do here?" Proton asked, slightly less peeved than a moment ago.

"Actually…I was thinking we could do something amusing. Something like a distraction. A gamble perhaps?" Archer said sneakily.

Proton raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly is it that we are betting?"

Archer laughed. "Well, it might help you…_relieve_ some stress – if you win of course. I'll pay you a large sum of money if you are able to, ah…_bed _our resident ice princess."

Proton narrowed his eyes but they soon widened in realization. "You…you don't mean…Archer! You madman!" He exclaimed.

Archer made a booming laugh this time. "Before you say it, no I am not kidding you. Maybe being able to…ahem, _dominate _her will give you more fire and a newer, positive attitude towards achieving the Team Rocket goal."

Proton was still in disbelief. "The rules of this bet?"

"They are fairly simple. She must be willing. And I want some sort of proof…"

"I will not take any photos or video!"

"No, no, boy! You're smart, you'll figure something out!"

Proton slumped back into the chair. "And how do you propose I get this done in two days time?"

"There is no time limit. Just get her to let you in her bed, and we'll see how it goes from here."

"Fine. We have a bet."

* * *

Yupyup. There you have it. Any comments, questions, praise, or constructive criticism is always appreciated. The rudeness and immaturity of flames are not.

- Symphonic Aria


End file.
